


Will You Dance With Me

by MissAllySwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bartenders, Belles Dad, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dancing, F/M, Holidays, One Shot, Romance, holiday story, rumpbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: AU: Gold is a lonely bartender. Belle is a girl with a passion for dancing. One night she is in need of partner. Rumbelle Holiday One-Shot
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Will You Dance With Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. Everything belongs to ABC and Disney.**

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin's POV

It was another winter tonight working _The Rabbit Hole_. I made drinks and when made sure the music and lights were working. I was the only one who knew how to keep this place from falling apart. We still had some busy nights here and there but for the most part, we only had a few people come in. Mainly for the drinks. It seems the place may fall apart eventually if not literally. Half the time I am not sure why we bother with the loud music and lights. Most people that came in here were here to drink or to gamble their money away with a game of pool. I often brought it up that the floor was rarely ever used. Usually when it is, it's when the girls get drunk enough and that isn't very entertaining. But the boss told me that apparently there was one woman whom comes in here every week and likes to dance. She sometimes even take the floor for a karaoke number. And that was the reason no changes could be made. I found it rather odd to leave it that way for one woman; until the night I met her.

I had never seen the woman before. But then again, I hadn't started working Saturday nights until recently. The boss preferred me to all the other bartenders. She came in and sat at the bar first and once my eyes found her, I found myself unable to break contact. She was _beautiful_. She had blue eyes and long brown hair. She had this contagious smile and I couldn't help but smile as she looked at me.

"What—What can I get you?" I asked, attempting not to sound like a stumbling fool.

"Glass of rosé." She ordered. I cannot remember the last time I heard one of those; that's a drink with class. "I haven't seen you before." She stated.

"I just started working Saturdays." I answered as I filled her glass.

"Do you have a name?" She asked.

"You can call me Gold." I told her. My real name would be a mouth full for her.

"Well, _Gold_ , you can call me Belle." She responded.

"Belle." I said. "What a lovely name."

"Thank you." She smiled and took a sip of her drink before a young lad took her by the shoulder and then kissed her on the mouth. _Oh, how I love public displays of affection._ She seemed to be forcing a smile once he released her. "Will, you know how I feel about that."

"Well, I just couldn't help myself. You're hot." The man called, Will, responded. "I just can't keep my hands off you."

Belle laughed slightly. I tried not to cringe.

"Now who is this?" He asked, looking at me.

"This is Gold. He's new to this shift apparently." Belle answered.

"Will Scarlet. I'm her boyfriend." Will said, looking at me. It almost felt like a warning if I were to look at her again.

"Only one could assume." I responded. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Not right now. Come on, love." Will said taking Belle by the arm, which almost caused her to spill her drink. She stood up as he kept pulling her back. "Our song is next."

"Hold on—" She said as she finished her glass and then went off with her boyfriend to the floor. I watched as they started to dance. I couldn't help but watch at how she moved in rhythm with each note. She moved with such grace and beauty.

"That's my daughter." I looked to my left and noticed my boss. I was surprised as I rarely ever saw him at work. I looked back at Belle and her boyfriend before turning back to him, what he said now processing. It made sense why he wouldn't remove the dance floor. A father would do anything to make their child happy and I could see how happy she was when she danced. "I wish she'd dump the prick." He added as he took a sip from the scotch he poured himself.

"Not a fan of Mister Scarlet?" I asked.

He scoffed, "Like I said, he's a prick. Belle could do so much better."

"She seems happy." I pointed out. Though he didn't make the best first impression, I could be wrong. Maybe there was something she saw in him that I didn't.

"She's dancing. She's always happy when she's dancing." He corrected. "Even if it has to be with him."

"Is she a dancer?" I asked.

"Took a ballet as a kid." He nodded. "She sings too but he never lets her." He cleared his throat as he took another sip of scotch. I turned back to Belle and watched as they dance. I noticed him step on her toes briefly and how she attempted not to react. "Bastard's got two left feet." It seemed that didn't go unnoticed by her father either.

I tried to stay optimistic. "Everyone stumbles." I glance over in his direction. This conversation continued to make me uncomfortable.

"The bastard stumbles more often than you should. It's astounding how he manages to keep her." He huffed as he finished the drink and then slammed the glass on the counter. It was loud enough for the people around to turn and look. "Pour me another one, Gold, will you?" He asked and I nodded. I grabbed the bottle and gave him another.

"Sounds to me he has your daughter's heart." I added. "Now if you'll excuse me."

I managed to excuse myself to the other end of the bar. I still had view of Belle. And now I was in a position to watch without the uncomfortable conversation from her father. I watched as her blue dressed flowed as she moved. She tried to take lead and then every time her boyfriend would take her into a move completely different. Sometime later as another song changed, she came over and sat in front of me.

"What can I get you?" I asked.

"Just a water." She answered and I obliged, pouring her an ice water.

"You seem to be having a good time."

"What can I say? I love dancing." Belle smiled as she took a sip of her water. "Even though Will insists on doing things his way. He isn't the best dancer."

"I figured that out." I nodded.

"Were you watching?"

"Couldn't help myself. You certainly know how to catch one's attention."

"I do hope you are referring to my dancing." Belle said, chuckling slightly.

"I take it, you must be a professional." I said, avoiding the question. I wasn't sure if I would be able to answer it honestly; at least not completely. "So what's your story?" I asked and she just looked at me for a moment. "I'm a bartender. Don't worry if you've done anything illegal. Nothing leaves the bar."

"Do I look like a criminal?" She asked, smirking slightly.

"You look like someone with a story." I corrected. "And I'm intrigued."

"I've always loved dancing. When I was little, I remember my mother and I always dancing together. And then when I lost her, when I dance, it's always like she is with me. It makes me happy." Belle explained. "And somehow I always knew I'd meet the love of my life on the dance floor."

"And is that how you met Will?" I asked.

"Yeah." Belle nodded. I noticed the slight change in her tone as soon as Will Scarlet was mentioned. "I was performing and he happened to be there. I think a relative was in the show." She explained. "Must have been meant to be." I definitely noticed a hesitation there.

I leaned up against the counter, getting closer to her. I looked her in the eye and asked, "Do you love him, Belle?"

She seemed tongue tied. She couldn't even form words for a moment. And before she could begin to answer, Will Scarlet appeared and then kissed her on the mouth without warning. Once again, I had to keep myself from cringing. "Come on babe, I have the meter running. We should go." He said, subtly glaring at me for a moment.

Belle nodded, forcing a smile. She glanced at me, giving me this depressing expression. Then was when I got my answer. "Thanks for the drinks." She said before leaving a twenty on the counter. I had a feeling she was thanking me for more than just the water and wine.

"Have a goodnight Belle." I said and then turned to her boyfriend, "You as well."

* * *

Belle didn't leave my mind. She stayed with me and I thought about her often. Even when I didn't see her at the club when I worked my shift. Whenever I saw the boss, when I went to work, or when a certain song played; I thought of her. I could remember the blue dress she wore and how it moved elegantly with her as she stepped on the floor to dance her heart out. I thought about the smile that remained even as her boyfriend attempted to make it fade. I saw her a week later. Again on Saturday and I noticed how every time she tried to go to the floor, her boyfriend would pull her back. They sat at the opposite end of the bar to me but I had a good view. I could see what was going on. He was attempting to keep her contained, but eventually he lost the fight and those two ended up on the floor.

"Bastard's thick if he thinks he can stop her from dancing tonight." My boss, and her father, commented at some point. It made sense. In that relationship, that seemed to be the thing that gave her peace. And no matter what he tried, he would never be able to take that away from her; she would always find a reason to dance; no one could stop her.

* * *

A few weeks passed and I didn't see Belle for a while. A part of me thought it was strange, but I pushed the feelings away. I told myself it was fine and she probably came on another night or was busy. Though something in the back of my mind told me that no matter how busy someone could be, a woman like Belle would always make time to dance. It was that thing that gave her unconditional happiness. Another thought worried me. I wondered if she was alright and what that boyfriend of hers was doing. _Did he stop her from coming?_ I pushed those feelings away. The next Saturday I worked after that, I saw Belle sitting at the counter. I walked over to her.

"Hello Belle." I greeted and she looked at me. I saw her tear stained face and her puffy red eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Glass of Whiskey." She replied. I nodded slowly. I have never heard her order that before. Given that and how she looked, I could tell she was having a bad night.

"Bad night?" I asked as the put two ice cubes in a glass and gave her the whiskey. She drank the whiskey and slammed the glass on the counter. "Are you alright?" I asked, making my voice tell her that I was concerned, genuinely.

"Will dumped me." She admitted. Seriously? He dumped her? "After two years and we're not the right fit. And on Christmas Eve of all days."

"I'm sorry." I said.

Belle sniffled, "I didn't come here for weeks because I was trying to show him I could be the best girlfriend—the one he wants. But apparently it wasn't enough. Even if I sacrifice the one thing I love the most." Belle explained.

"Sounds like you were fighting for someone not worth your time." I said, honestly.

"I just don't understand what's wrong with me." Belle shook her head; she was taking it hard.

"Can I ask you question, Belle?" I asked and she nodded. "I asked you a question, one that you didn't answer. Did you love him?"

Belle struggled to find the words. And then she sighed and looked at me, seriously. "I don't think I did."

"Why were you with him so long? If you didn't love him." I asked. It seemed clear he didn't truly love her either. He just liked the attention. He liked the attention she brought him.

"I don't know." Belle shrugged.

"Personally, I think you could do better."

"You've been talking to my father." Belle responded.

"No, a bartender knows how to listen." I said.

"You don't know me." Belle said.

"I know you love books." I said. I noticed she carried one into a bar with her. It was unusual but intriguing. "I know you are kind. And I know you love dancing and you could dance your heart away if you could."

Belle smiled slightly, "Maybe, just not tonight." She admitted. "Dancing wouldn't feel right without a partner."

I knew I had to change her mind. I left the bar for a moment and then changed the song. I then went over to Belle and held out my hand to her as the lights dimmed and the song changed. She looked up at me, "What are you—"

"Will you dance with me?" I asked. She smiled and then took my hand. I led her to the floor and we started to dance. I watched as the smile found her way back to her face. Her yellow dressed moved perfectly as we moved together. She looked absolutely stunning.

"So Gold, since you know so much about me, you should tell me something about you." Belle spoke after a minute as we continued to dance. "I take it you don't have a wife."

"I did once. But that is complicated." I admitted. "I had a son as well, but I lost him." My family—that was something that I struggled to talk about. I have been without them for a very long time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"It's fine." I told her. She didn't need to worry.

"It seems you know your way in a waltz." Belle commented. It seemed she wasn't used to a partner whom knew what they were doing and were able to do so without crushing her toes.

"I have some experience." I nodded. "A dance can be like a story, you know?"

"I have heard that." Belle said. "Will always thought that was ridiculous since all dances look the same."

I dipped Belle, "Well he was an idiot." Belle seemed shocked at the insult but then nodded, seeming to agree. "There are certain types, but how each dance is performed changes it. It depends on the dancers, their partners, and their passions."

Belle smiled, "I couldn't agree more."

"And you Belle, truly have the passion." I complimented.

"It seems we have a story to tell." Belle told me as she got closer, her lips inches away from mine. " _Our_ story."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted Dec. 24th 2019 for the holidays. And it was inspired while listening to "Will You Dance With Me" by Damian McGinty during that time.


End file.
